


Stress Relief

by sonikomi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira Gets Spoiled: The Ficcening, Anal Fingering, Choking, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, OT3, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, akira has no control, ann calls the shots, ryuji does what he's told for once in his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonikomi/pseuds/sonikomi
Summary: Akira doesn’t like asking for help. Ryuji and Ann don’t need him to.





	Stress Relief

Plenty of things have been said about the delinquent transfer student, Akira Kurusu. Hushed whispers of his criminal record fueled the baseless accusations that flooded the Shujin Academy Rumor Mill. Look too hard at that good-for-nothing troublemaker and soon enough it’ll be  _ your _ head that’s served on the silver platter that most refuse to believe doesn’t exist. 

That’s the gist of it.

The thing is, anyone who knew shit for fuck about Akira Kurusu also knew that if this boy had a physical list of priorities that existed somewhere in this astral plane, his own name would be impossible to find.

So when Ann notices the slight tremble of his hands, knuckles going pure white in an attempt to not drop his controller, she lets out an inaudible sigh.

Akira’s face doesn’t look any different than usual. Calm, composed and unfazed with his attention focused solely on the old CRT inside his —as he so affectionately calls it— attic prison. One would have to look closer and see the way his eyes would droop, shutting tight for a second before opening again in a series of hurried blinks as he rushes to catch up to Ryuji’s cart that’s currently strolling comfortably in first place.

_ Too comfortably. _

Ann figures that Ryuji’s noticing it too. His head doesn’t turn away from the screen but his eyes quickly move from Akira’s profile to his left over to Ann as she lays on the couch to his right and judging by the way his gaze lingers on her for just a second, it’s all but confirmed.

That being said, mutual understanding doesn’t stop Ryuji from making a show of cracking up loudly when Akira, bless him and his efforts, trails in at eighth place.

“What the  _ FUCK _ was that?!” Ryuji’s cackling and Akira at least has enough energy to muster up an indignant huff at the hand roughly tousling his curls, “Ya fall asleep on the wheel?”

Ryuji’s still laughing but Ann makes a point of popping a piece of candy in her mouth and watching for Akira’s response to the question. Akira’s grip on the controller relaxes for a moment. He then proceeds to grip it even tighter.

“You wish. I want a rematch.”

_ Of course. _

“Yeah—” Ryuji drags out the word, pressing the appropriate menu choices to get the rematch going. Ann rolls her eyes, moving the candy around her tongue and letting it dissolve as she watches the countdown before Akira gets his ass handed to him again.

_ 3 … 2 … 1—  _

With a speed not uncharacteristic of a track runner, Ryuji turns off the console.

“—Nah.”

The sheer appalled expression Akira directs at Ryuji is enough to make even Ann go into hysterics as Ryuji goes on to lock his arm around Akira’s neck, grinding a knuckle on the top of his head. Akira tries his damndest to escape Ryuji’s grasp and Ann finds herself practically crying when the two boys wind up landing on the floor with a large thud.

“Oh my God,” she wheezes, wiping a tear from her eye as she tries to compose herself, “You guys are  _ SO _ lucky Boss isn’t here.”

“ _ Akira’s _ lucky,” Ryuji corrects her, having rolled over to the side with his back pressed against Akira’s and headlock still intact, “If Boss sees how bad he is at wrestling, he’d kick him out on grounds of being a punk ass.”

Ann almost spits out her candy but instead opts to help their poor tired boyfriend who’s more or less stopped squirming but is still sporting a childish pout as Ryuji holds him in place with one arm around his neck and the other locked across his waist.

“Not for nothing, though,” she begins, sitting up on the couch she’d been laying on the entire time, stretching her arms above her head, “I think you forgot it was my turn.”

Ryuji’s grip slackens ever so slightly.

“What are you talking about?”

“The game, Ryuji,” she says, pointing at the powered off console, “I was supposed to face the winner.”

Ryuji narrows his eyes, “Nah, that’s alright.”

“Wow—” Ann says with a laugh, dragging out the word similar to how Ryuji did minutes prior before bringing her knees to her chest and stretching out the red shirt she’s wearing to drape it over them, “Who’s the punk ass now?”

“What was that?” Ryuji scoffs, his grip on Akira loosening significantly after Ann’s little quip, “Also, goddamn, what’d I tell you about stretching out my shirts?!”

“Hmm?” Ann tilts her head to the side, her tone innocent as she stretches the shirt past her knees and to her feet, the large  _ NO MO’ RULES _ graphic spread across her shins, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“God  _ DAMMIT _ , Ann—” Ryuji’s about to go and take his shirt back, but he forgets that he was holding Akira down and he gasps when Akira takes the bone that Ann throws at him and contorts his own body to finally set himself free.

“Thanks, Ann,” Akira says with a smile, his breathing slightly heavy from the scuffle. He rubs his eyes and holds back a yawn. Ann and Ryuji see it.

“Love you, boo!” Ann winks at him before sticking her tongue out at Ryuji. It’s enough to get a chuckle out of Akira.

“You guys are assholes,” Ryuji crosses his arms, cringing as Ann pulls her knees apart slightly, stretching out his shirt even further while Akira laughs at his expense.

“Anyways!” Ann says with a light clap of her hands, “I’m in the mood for coffee. What about you guys?”

“It’s one in the morning,” Ryuji narrows his eyes, his nose scrunching up and his face contorting into some expression that’s a mix of confusion and disgust, “the fuck you wanna drink bean water at this time for?”

“Hey,” Akira cuts in, standing up and brushing himself off before heading for the stairs, “One coffee coming right up.”

“The fuck are YOU doing making it for her? It’s one in the morning!”

“Two coffees, understood. I’ll be back in a sec.”

“Are you listening to me?” Ryuji shouts as Akira slowly walks down the stairs.

“Yes, sir, of course,” Akira doesn’t necessarily shout, but he’s loud enough so that one could hear the shit eating grin he’s sporting from the tone of his voice, “I’ll get your three coffees to you in no time.”

Ryuji groans and rolls his eyes and Ann snorts as she watches him plop back onto the floor.

When they hear Akira shuffling around and setting down cups on the counter, Ryuji and Ann look to the stairs and then to each other at the same time before scrambling to their clothes bags and fishing out their phones like two stooges.   
  


> **Ryuji:** did u see that shit?
> 
> **Ann:** yea?? he looks exhausted??
> 
> **Ryuji:** what the hell, man? he’s been out of it for days
> 
> **Ann:** earlier today in class, he zoned out so bad that ushimaru tried throwing a piece of chalk on his head
> 
> **Ryuji:** oh shit
> 
> **Ann:** i caught it but usually he never gets that bad!
> 
> **Ryuji:** yo, u saved his life
> 
> **Ann:** i know!!!!!
> 
> **Ryuji:** and ushimaru didn’t get on ur ass about that??
> 
> **Ann:** nah
> 
> **Ann:** akira woke up and answered his question
> 
> **Ann:** thank god for that too because i didn’t know what the hell he was talking about
> 
> **Ryuji:** relatable
> 
> **Ann:** so! you’re seeing it too, then?
> 
> **Ryuji:** u mean how akira looks like he’s about to drop dead?
> 
> **Ann:** YEA!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **Ann:** he won’t talk to me either! i tried seeing if he’d let me give him a spa treatment and you know what he said??
> 
> **Ryuji:** no???
> 
> **Ann:** HE SAID NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **Ryuji:** to be fair, why the hell would he have said yes
> 
> **Ann:** WE DO IT ALL THE TIME, DINGUS!! why do you think his nails are always so perfectly manicured??
> 
> **Ann:** ryuji.
> 
> **Ann:** why do you think his skin is always so soft???????
> 
> **Ryuji:** oh my god
> 
> **Ann:** i try inviting you too but you’re always like, “no that’s gay”
> 
> **Ann:** as if you aren’t dating a dude
> 
> **Ryuji:** last i checked, u and i are also a thing!! that only makes me like
> 
> **Ryuji:** half gay
> 
> **Ryuji:** i think???
> 
> **Ann:** you know, you ought to stick around during one of our spa days
> 
> **Ann:** i’ve been DYING to touch up your hair. your goddamn roots are showing

“NO THEY’RE NOT—” Ryuji drops his phone with a light thud and covers the front of his hair with his hands. Ann laughs and is about to pour salt in the wound but a light crash from downstairs stops them both in their tracks.

Ryuji is the first to move, sprinting to the staircase and practically jumping to the first floor in one fell swoop, bad leg be damned. Ann follows right behind him.

They’re graced with a wide eyed, red faced Akira holding a dustpan and brush in his hands. There’s a shattered cup on the floor right in front of his feet.

“Um, guys,” Akira sets the small dustpan on the counter and twirls a lock of hair between trembling fingers. “Everything’s good. I just dropped a cup.”

“Jeez,” Ann sighs, feeling the tension on her shoulders that she didn’t realize she had slowly fade away, “Y’know what, let’s forget the coffee.”

“It’s really no big deal—”

“You heard her,” Ryuji says as he drags Akira away from the mess and pushes him toward the stairs, “no nasty bean water. It’s one in the fucking morning. Go upstairs. Ann and I got this.”

Ryuji notices how Akira barely puts up a fight as he’s led away from the broken porcelain. Ann, meanwhile, takes the dustpan and starts cleaning up the pieces herself. Once Akira’s made it back to the attic, Ryuji joins her and turns off the burner for the coffee, taking the jar with the blend Akira intended to use and placing it back in the open spot on the shelf behind the counter. Once everything is back in place, they look each other in the eyes once more and whip out their phones yet again—

> **Ryuji:** HE DROPPED THE FUCKING CUP
> 
> **Ann:** yea that was established
> 
> **Ann:** thankfully he isn’t hurt
> 
> **Ryuji:** HE NEVER DROPS ANYTHING
> 
> **Ryuji:** ANN THIS MOTHERFUCKER TWIRLS HIS PHONE AROUND THE TOP OF HIS FINGER LIKE IT’S A GODDAMN BEYBLADE AND HE’S LETTING IT RIP
> 
> **Ann:** and it never falls
> 
> **Ryuji:** IT NEVER FALLS
> 
> **Ryuji:** IT JUST LANDS IN HIS HAND AND HE LOOKS ALL COOL AND SHIT
> 
> **Ryuji:** LIKE YEAH NBD I’M JUST TWIRLING A PEN. NOT AN EXPENSIVE ASS SMARTPHONE
> 
> **Ryuji:** AND HAVE U SEEN HIM SPIN HIS KNIVES AROUND IN THE METAVERSE WHEN WE GET RID OF A SHADOW?? 
> 
> **Ann:** sure have
> 
> **Ryuji:** IT’S ALL SO PERFECT AND SMOOTH IT PISSES ME OFF HE’S NEVER MESSED UP WITH THAT EITHER
> 
> **Ryuji:** CATCH ME TRYING TO DO SOME SHIT LIKE THAT
> 
> **Ann:** and yet he drops a cup
> 
> **Ryuji:** HE DROPS A FUCKING CUP
> 
> **Ryuji:** ANN HE’S SO OUT OF IT
> 
> **Ryuji:** WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING
> 
> **Ryuji:** I BET YOU HE’S STILL UP. SCROLLING THRU THAT SAME PHONE WITH BAGS UNDER HIS EYES. THE DUMBASS
> 
> **Ryuji:** FUCK
> 
> **Ann:** i know. i agree.
> 
> **Ann:** he needs sleep
> 
> **Ann:** now if you’re done yelling
> 
> **Ann:** i have a plan
> 
> **Ann:** it’s a bit…unconventional though
> 
> **Ryuji:** ???
> 
> **Ann:** just follow my lead?
> 
> Ryuji looks up from his phone, one eyebrow raised as he faces Ann. She looks right back at him and nods.  _ Trust me _ , she says without opening her mouth. Ryuji takes a second, but then he nods too.
> 
> **Ryuji:** aiight. after you.

Ann shuts off her phone with a quiet, but triumphant hum and makes her way back up the stairs, Ryuji in tow.

When they make it back to the attic, Ann and Ryuji see Akira on his bed, laying with his back turned to them. They look to each other with wide eyes before looking back to the tired lump across the room. Ann inches toward him, making slow, long strides on the tips of her toes so as not to make the wood flooring creak under her weight. Ryuji, on the other hand, makes no effort to watch any noises he makes as he walks on over to the couch, plopping down on it while Ann makes an exaggerated eye roll before clenching her fists and staring at the other blonde angrily.

_ I told you to follow my lead, fucko, _ she says without any sound, her lips moving around enough for Ryuji to read.

_ The fuck kind of lead is that!? _ He silently mouths his retort right back at her with animated hand movements and an annoyed expression.  _ He’s awake, Dumbass! _

Ann huffs, her cheeks puffing out slightly with furrowed brows. She makes it to the edge of the bed and as she’s about to peek over—

“Hi, Ann.”

Lo and behold, Akira is indeed awake, scrolling through his phone with the screen dimmed. 

Ann closes her eyes, breathing out through her nose to compose herself. She slowly turns her head to Ryuji and opens her eyes to see him still sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and an expression that screams,  _ What’d I say? _

Of course Akira would know they were there the entire time. These two couldn’t be subtle to save their lives. 

Akira rolls onto his back and looks up at Ann with a gentle, yet exhausted smile that both warms and breaks her heart at the same time, “What’s up?”

“Not much,” she says, returning his smile with one of her own as she sits on the edge of the bed next to him. She places a hand on his forehead, gently running her fingers through his tangled hair. When he closes his eyes and leans into her touch, batting his forehead against her palm as she pulls away slightly, it’s enough to make her melt. “Whatcha lookin’ at?” 

“Not much,” he says right back at her. He downright purrs when she begins gently scratching at a spot above his ear, “Can’t sleep.”

“I can tell,” she says softly. Usually, all it takes for Akira to instantly fall asleep is just a few headpats and gentle fingers running through his hair, scratching at just the right places. Typically, it’s the equivalent of flicking off a light switch. It works so well, in fact, that the only people allowed to even have their hands near his head are Ann and Ryuji. 

But right now? Right now, Ann is petting him and all three of them are aware of what she’s trying to do but it isn’t working. Akira —much to their chagrin— remains wide awake. 

Ann doesn’t stop moving her hand, though and Akira’s content hums show that he appreciates the gesture nonetheless. She reaches over and plucks his phone out of his hand. He makes no effort to stop her as she scrolls through the countless Phan Site requests that Mishima hand picked and sent directly to him. Jesus, there’s so many of them. 

“Hey Akira,” Ann begins, making a point of turning off his phone, “I don’t feel like going to Mementos later.”

Akira shoots her an incredulous look, “Huh?”

“Y’know how I said I was available Sunday? I changed my mind.” She’s smiling but the hand she has on his head stills and the look on her eyes is all but daring Akira to challenge her on this.

Naturally, he does. “We all agreed to go on Sunday.”

“I changed my mind too,” as if on cue, Ryuji gets up from the couch and makes his way to the bed, crawling over Akira’s legs to lay down and take his space near the wall, “I’m not up for it either.”

“You’re  _ always _ up for Mementos,” Akira says, shooting the same baffled look at Ryuji this time, “You get so bored that you constantly text me to ask when we’re going.”

Akira is —without a doubt— absolutely, 100% right and for the first time, Ryuji actually cringes in guilt when he looks into the dark circles that formed under their leader’s eyes. However, he doesn’t back down. “Yeah, well, I’m not feelin’ it for later today.” 

“Ryuji—”

“Y’know the rules,” Ryuji cuts him off before he can try and keep fighting it, “shit’s gotta be unanimous.” It’s his turn to reach over and ruffle Akira’s hair and this time, it’s a lot gentler than their previous roughhousing. “And right now, given what Ann and I just said, it ain’t.” Akira can’t see Ann nodding behind him, but he can feel it and Ryuji’s smug grin is a clear indicator that he can’t win.

Akira scowls at him, but says nothing further. Ryuji’s right. He does indeed know the rules. If even one person doesn’t agree on a decision they’ve made, it’s a no go. This isn’t a majority rules situation — it’s all or none. 

With a sigh, Akira sits up and stretches, rubbing his eyes again. When he does this, the cracks from his stiff joints echo so loudly in the attic, it takes even him by surprise. Needless to say, Ann and Ryuji jump upon hearing them. 

“Holy shit,” Ryuji sits up at a breakneck speed, “what the hell was that?”

“It’s nothing,” Akira looks to the ceiling, his gaze focused on the glow in the dark stars that he stuck on the ceiling beams. That wasn’t supposed to happen.

Ann adjusts her position so that she’s sitting right in front of Akira, straddling his lap. He blinks at the sudden closeness but she pays him no mind and starts lightly rubbing at his shoulders. 

“Like hell it’s nothing,” her eyebrows furrow in concern, “you’re extremely tense right now.”

“Guys, I promise, I’m fine.” It’s not that Akira doesn’t appreciate them worrying about him. He does. And God, does he love them. But at the end of the day, he’s just more used to making sure that they —and the rest of the thieves— don’t get hurt under his watch. His job is to make sure their missions get carried out smoothly and efficiently. He has to take each and every one of them into account. Ensure they’re in the best condition, upgrade their weapons accordingly, supply as many healing meds as he can afford, guide them in battle and protect them at all costs. He’s responsible for their safety, their well being, their lives. And he’s fine with that.  If something happened to any of them, Akira honestly wouldn’t know what he’d do. They mean more to him than anything. 

Ann and Ryuji —despite what anyone may say— are not that dense. They’re well aware that Akira’s love for the thieves, his love for  _ them _ eclipses everything. The problem here is that said love doesn’t extend to himself. Everyone else comes first before Akira Kurusu and that alone drives Ann and Ryuji crazy. 

_ Not tonight. Not anymore. _

“Y’know something,” Ann’s hands stop moving and she looks to Ryuji. He nods at her, “Ryuji gives really good massages!”

“Huh?” Akira blinks at her, somehow caught off guard with that bit of information.

“Damn, don’t sound  _ too _ shocked,” Ryuji laughs, settling himself behind Akira. He spreads his legs so that they’re next to Akira’s sides and he’s practically pressed flush against his back. He hears Akira let out a breath, “I’m pretty alright with my hands!”

_ I already know that _ , Akira almost responds, but he doesn’t go there. He just focuses on keeping his breathing even as he winds up sandwiched between his two loves.

“It’s true!” Ann says, beaming, “I felt really stiff after a shoot one day and Ryuji offered to help me out. And oh my  _ god _ , Akira—” she leans in and presses their foreheads together, “it was the best shoulder rub I’ve ever gotten in my life.”

“That right?” Akira asks with a soft chuckle, “Sounds amazing.”

Ann grins at him, “It was.”

“I can give you one right now, y’know,” Ryuji’s tone sounds confident, more than elated at Ann’s sudden praise, “I learned a lot from being on the track team!”

“Oh, it wasn’t the track team,” and just like that, Ann has to go back to her usual self because Ryuji can never be happy, “he gives his mom massages on the regular when she comes home from work.”

“ANN!”

Akira  _ laughs _ , louder than he usually does and oh, it’s the cutest goddamn thing. His eyes, dark as they are, crinkle up in mirth rather than exhaustion and his smile is so wide, they both have to resist the urge to squeeze him. Instead, they resort to holding him just a little tighter, Ann’s hands on his shoulders, her forehead pressed against his and Ryuji’s arms around his waist, his heart beating against Akira’s back. 

It’s nice, Akira thinks to himself. This feels nice.

“Whatever!” Ryuji huffs, “Ya want one or not?”

_ Please _ , Akira mouths but the word doesn’t come out. He presses his lips together tightly before opening his mouth again, “It’s one in the morning. I don’t wanna bother you guys this late—”

“Oh,  _ DON’T _ even start with that shit!” Ryuji squeezes him a bit tighter, “Remind me again— who was the one that wanted to drink bean piss in the middle of the night?”

“It’s coffee,” Akira says with a pout, “and if I recall correctly, Ann was the one who asked for it.”

“Don’t put it all on her. You’d drink that shit at any time without a single thought.”

“Hey,” Ann cuts in, moving her hands from Akira’s shoulders to cup his cheeks. They’re warm against his skin and he closes his eyes again. She continues, softly, “Akira, you know we’d do anything for you, right?”

“Mmm-hmm,” he sighs, “I know.”

“And you know you’re never a bother, right?”

Akira doesn’t respond and neither Ann or Ryuji are even remotely shocked. 

Ryuji, tired of waiting for permission, begins his work, kneading his hands around Akira's shoulders. Akira gasps at the sudden movements, having expected them both to berate him before anything else. 

“It’s funny,” Ryuji begins, “everyone talks shit about me, but you're a real fuckin’ idiot.” Ann snorts at him, agreeing wholeheartedly. 

_ Okay. Close enough.  _

Ryuji then leans his head in, his lips close to Akira's ear and he whispers, “Just relax.” It sends a visible chill down Akira’s spine and the only thing that stops him from jerking away is Ann sitting on his lap and holding him in place.

“R-right,” is all Akira can breathe out in response and both Ann and Ryuji grin as the latter continues. 

When Ryuji hits a particularly good spot with his thumbs, Akira tries his damndest to hold back a moan, but they're too close to him and it's impossible to hide. Suddenly he wants to die.

Ann starts running her hands through Akira’s hair again and his breathing gets heavier. “Akira,” she calls for him once more, her voice smooth like silk making butterflies form in his gut, “y’know we love you, right?”

Ryuji’s hands are still kneading Akira’s shoulders, the rhythm turning Akira to mush. He presses his lips to Akira’s neck and Akira can feel the grin that forms against his skin when Ann asks that last question. Suddenly he feels teeth and he loses all confidence in forming a coherent sentence so all he can do is nod in response, a moan escaping his lips. 

Ann laughs, light and airy not unlike a soft wind chime, “Good!”

Her hands slide back from his hair to cup Akira’s face again. He looks at her with widened eyes as she leans in and presses her lips against his.

Akira hums and his eyes close as his lips move in tandem with Ann’s. She takes his bottom lip between her teeth, tugging ever so slightly. That coupled with Ryuji’s hands still working their magic and an especially hard bite on his neck is enough to make a strangled cry escape him. He’s going to bruise, but he finds it harder and harder to care. At this point, they could do whatever they want to him.

Little does he know, that was the plan from the very beginning.

Akira feels Ann’s hands begin to wander as their kiss continues. They slide down to the hem of his black shirt and Ryuji lets him go for a moment so that she can take it off and throw it to some forgotten corner of the attic. Akira feels goosebumps forming in his skin but they’re right back on him, not giving him a moment to feel like something’s missing.

Ann’s hands slide up and down Akira’s torso and her touch is so light, it tickles. He laughs softly against her lips and she smiles too before her nails press against his sides and she drags them down.

_ “Shit!” _ Akira breaks away from Ann for just a moment to cry out, hips jerking under their ministrations. Despite his previous exhaustion, he feels his energy coming back to him and he finally lifts his own hands in response— One travels under Ann’s shirt as he squeezes one of her breasts, the other hand reaching behind him to run his fingers through Ryuji’s hair. He makes a fist and tugs and it makes Ryuji gasp as Akira turns his head and desperately brings their lips together.

_ There we go. _

Ann breathes out when Akira starts kneading at her breast. It feels incredible, but unbeknownst to Akira, that’s not what either of them are here for. She grabs his hand and links their fingers together as she leans in and focuses her attention on the side of Akira’s neck that Ryuji neglected. Her other hand rests on his chest again and she bites down. Hard.

Akira moans against Ryuji’s mouth, his grip on both his hair and Ann’s hand tightening. Ryuji rests his own hands on Akira’s hips and sucks at his bottom lip, rougher than Ann did prior and the butterflies in his stomach intensify. Ann lets go of his hand and she rubs at his shoulders for a moment before her nails drag down again until they reach his nipples. She rolls them both between her thumb and forefinger and hears a muffled swear in response. Akira doesn’t realize how much he’s rolling his hips, but given that Ann is still on his lap, she’s been feeling his movements the entire time. 

The other thing she feels? He’s hard—  _ oh _ so very hard.

Ann gently taps at Ryuji’s arm and he breaks away from Akira, following her silent command. Akira’s breathing is labored, his eyes half lidded and his pupils dilated. Ann licks her lips at the sight.  _ Good. This is good.  _

Akira, bless his heart, reaches for her again, trying to touch her in any which way that he can. Any other day, she’d welcome this and let his hands roam to his heart’s content. But tonight is different and she intends to make that known. She grabs his wrists and brings them behind his back, looking to Ryuji who nods at her.

Akira blinks out of his haze for a moment to try and process what’s happening. He feels Ryuji shuffling and the sound of metal jingling rings in the attic. It takes him another second to feel his arms bending behind his back and leather tightening around his wrists.

It’s a belt. Ryuji’s white belt.

“Huh?” Akira tries to tug his wrists apart, but to no avail. The leather is bound tight enough to keep them in place, but not so much that it hurts. He’s more confused than anything else and he must have the most goofy look on his face at the moment because both Ann and Ryuji laugh. 

“It ain’t about us right now,” Ryuji wraps his arms around Akira’s torso, “and you ain’t allowed to do a damn thing.” 

Ann plants a kiss to Akira’s forehead in agreement to clarify Ryuji’s words, “Just relax and leave it to us.”

Between Ann pressed against his front and Ryuji’s arms completely locked around him and restricting his moments, Akira finds that he has no other choice but to comply— to let them take charge and allow himself to not think for a change.

He realizes he’s more okay with this than he initially thought.

As a result, Akira finally begins to truly relax, leaning back against Ryuji who presses a kiss to his temple in satisfaction. 

Ann gets right to work. She gives Akira a quick kiss on the lips before getting off his lap and giving herself room to slide his boxers off and chuck those in the same general direction as his shirt. He gasps at the cold air that brushes against his cock and suddenly he feels incredibly exposed. He’s not given much time to be embarrassed though, because Ann settles in between his legs, getting herself comfortable as she brings her face close to his groin, fingers wrapping firmly around the base of his cock. When she drags her tongue up the underside of his length, Akira all but loses it.

_ “FUCK!” _ His body involuntarily jerks at the contact and Ryuji’s arms tighten around him, holding him in place as Ann’s tongue swirls around the head. All Akira has the ability to do is breathe, his voice getting louder when Ann finally takes him into her mouth. She chuckles and Akira feels the vibrations on his cock, making him groan. When she starts bobbing her head up and down, he moans so loud, it echoes in the attic. 

“Ann, _ Ann _ ,” he chants, any and all attempts at moving met with Ryuji holding him down, “Holy shit, oh my  _ god _ , Ann,  _ please _ , I’m—” She keeps going, his cries encouraging her to continue until he reaches his peak. He throws his head back as far as he can until it lands on Ryuji's shoulder, his legs trembling as his pleasured cries go directly into Ryuji's ear and straight to his own cock. Ann hums triumphantly in response to Akira's pleas. He’s getting close and she knows it— She  _ revels _ in it. Akira feels like he’s on fire and holy  _ fuck _ he’s gonna— he’s gonna—

Right before he can finish, Ann’s mouth slides away from his length with a loud pop.

“ _ ANN?! _ ” Akira’s cry is strangled and desperate and she almost feels bad for laughing at him but given that this isn’t a sight either of them see often, she can’t help it.

“Sorry! Sorry!” She says with a smile, holding her hands up in front of her as if she's been caught doing something wrong. She isn’t sorry in the slightest and Ryuji starts laughing too when he has to tighten his hold on Akira to keep him from thrashing. 

“Ann, ya gotta admit, that’s pretty fucked up,” Ryuji says between laughs. “Look at him! He looks like he’s gonna burst at any minute and you just left him hangin’.” Despite his words, Ryuji’s cracking up and if Akira wasn’t currently tied up and locked in his embrace, he’d probably strangle him. 

“I said I’m sorry!” She sits up and presses another kiss to Akira’s lips, looking him directly in the eyes as she strokes his cheek, “I just have other plans for you.”

Akira positively  _ shivers  _ at those words and he leans into her touch as much as he can, purring excitedly when she scratches the back of his head. Ann has to shut her eyes and press her lips together tightly to keep herself composed, lest she start squealing at how adorable he is whenever he does this. Ryuji rolls his eyes at the sight of Ann’s face turning red as a result, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t agree. When he kisses Akira’s temple again to be met with him turning his head in response and bumping their noses together, Ryuji understands exactly where Ann is coming from.

When Ryuji and Akira lock lips for the second time, Ann takes the opportunity to pull away, leaning over the edge of the bed to reach under it, grabbing an unassuming box that she knew Akira kept there. She opens it and takes out a bottle of lube and a condom. Ryuji notices this from the corner of his slightly opened eye.  _ Wow, she’s really gonna hop on him, huh? Nice. _

What takes Ryuji by surprise, however, is how the condom hits his arm with a light thud, landing next to his thigh. 

_ Wait, what? _

Akira breaks away from Ryuji to stare at Ann, having heard and felt her shuffling around. Ann, in turn, wiggles the bottle of lube at Akira with a sly grin and a wink. Akira takes a deep breath, squirming in anticipation for what’s to come. Ryuji, raises an eyebrow, a perplexed expression decorating his features. Ann can immediately tell he’s confused and she just stares at the ceiling and sighs.  _ Whatever. He’ll get it soon enough. _

Ann looks to Akira, her smile gentler as her silky smooth voice graces his ears like a warm song, “Akira, do you trust me?”

Akira nods without a second thought and Ryuji’s still wondering what’s going on.

Ann gets herself comfortable again and pours a liberal amount of lube onto her fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. Ryuji stares at her the entire time, noticing how Akira spreads his legs without any command. Ann runs her dry hand up and down Akira’s stomach, leaning in to kiss around his navel. He sighs at her light touches and when her slick fingers tease at his entrance, he sucks in a breath.

“ _ Relax _ , babe,” she says in a low voice gives both Akira and Ryuji chills, “You trust me, right?”

“Y-yeah,” Akira pants, doing his best to nod and make his consent clear, “I trust you.”

“ _ Good _ ,” Ann’s tone doesn’t change but her smile is clearly visible. Ryuji watches, completely mesmerized as she wraps one hand around the base of Akira’s cock again, making languid strokes as the finger on his entrance teases and teases right until — _ fuck _ — she presses inside.

Akira can’t help but tense up and when Ann gives Ryuji a look, he finally takes the hint and starts doing everything he can to help him relax. He runs his hands up and down Akira’s sides softly, mouthing at his neck once more. Akira feels Ryuji’s fingers sliding up to play with his nipples and he lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Ann grins, nodding as she feels Akira’s tension around her finger fading. She starts slowly moving it back and forth and all of the sensations make Akira groan in ecstacy. 

Once she feels he’s ready, Ann pulls out of him and pours more lube onto her hand. When she returns, it’s with a second finger and Akira lets out a long hum. Her motions continue like before, back and forth, back and forth until he’s rolling his hips to meet her. 

“There you go,” she coos, her fingers still moving, “you’re doing so good, babe. You look amazing like this.”

Akira turns his head away from the praise, his face redder than before. He’s still moving his hips to her rhythm, though, so she knows he’s just embarrassed. _ God. God, he’s fucking cute. _

Ann pulls her fingers out of him again and she hears the quietest of whines, making her laugh softly. She pours even more lube onto her hand again and returns to him, a third finger finding its way into the mix. Akira hisses in delight when she starts moving again.

“That’s right, just like that, relax for me,” her fingers are working magic, back and forth, back and forth, and she pats his stomach gently, “you like this? You want more?”

Akira nods, a sigh mixed with a, “yes” escaping his lips in response. Ryuji is still watching, completely entranced by the sight. He knows damn well Akira can feel his own hard-on pressing against his back. 

Like the flick of a switch, however, Ann’s gentle smile turns devious, making Ryuji blink at how sudden the change is. He sees her twist her fingers around, long, gorgeous and shining with lube and she positions them like a hook, pressing inside Akira again as though she’s looking for something— 

“ _ GOD _ —” And boy, does she find it.

Ryuji licks his lips as he watches Ann’s pace quicken significantly and he has to go back to holding Akira in place. She pistons her fingers inside of him, back and forth, back and forth, hitting Akira’s sweet spot as much as she can possibly can. He’s frantically trying to rock his hips and meet her thrust for thrust, but it’s hard with his hands tied, further locked under strong toned arms that are determined to keep him in place. It’s too much. It’s all too fucking much and he’s shaking, his insides burning as he trashes his head from side to side and she keeps going and going and going and—

“ _ ANN! _ ” Akira literally shouts when Ann pulls her fingers out right as he’s about to finally come, her fingers gripping firmly at the base of his cock to fully prevent him from finishing. Ryuji whistles at the cry. He doesn’t recall a time he’s ever heard Akira get that loud. It goes right to his dick.

When Ann sees how much of a mess she’s made of Akira, face red, forehead damp and eyes glossy in frustration, she almost feels bad this time. She takes a tissue out of the box she had fished out from under the bed and wipes her hand before making a surprisingly expert toss and making it land right into Akira’s little waste bin. She leans in and kisses the corner of his eye, her thumb running across his swollen bottom lip.

“Akira,” her tone is downright dangerous, “Ryuji hasn’t had a turn with you yet. As much as I’d like to, I can’t just have you all to myself. That’s a little unfair, don’t you think?”

It takes a second for the implication of Ann’s words to fully register in Akira’s brain, but when he gets it,  _ oh _ does he  _ get  _ it. Despite his frustration, he nods eagerly.

Unfortunately, the same can’t be said for Ryuji. “Wait, what do you want me to do?”

Ann’s face goes from sultry and dangerous, to utterly baffled in record flat.

“Are...are you serious?” She asks slowly, “You’re not serious, are you?”

“What do you want me to do, Ann?” He’s serious. Holy shit.

“Oh my GOD, Ryuji!” Ann frantically motions her hands to Akira, “Ryuji, I’m literally telling you to fuck him!”

“Wait,  _ WHAT _ ?” Ryuji’s eyes look like they’re ready to pop out of their sockets, “How was I supposed to know that?!”

“Ryuji Sakamoto,” Ann growls, her face turning all different kinds of red, her fists clenching “I presented Akira to you on a silver platter.” She’s practically shaking at this point as she ennunciates her next point, “Did you think... I had my fingers up his ass just now... for my  _ FUCKING HEALTH _ ?”

“BUT YOU TOOK OUT A CONDOM AND—” And right at that moment, realization fully hits Ryuji like a truck.  _ “OH MY GOD!” _

“RYUJI YOU FUCKING IDIOT!”

Neither of them notice how much Akira had been vibrating at the exchange and they stop in their tracks when they hear him burst out laughing. They watch him as he practically wheezes, tears forming in his eyes from the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. He sounds so goddamn happy, and though his hands are bound, the laughter is so free that he may as well have grabbed both of their hearts and squeezed.

“You— you guys,” he pants, trying to calm himself down, “Ann, Ryuji, you guys. I— I don’t care what either of you do. Just. Just, someone  _ please  _ do  _ something _ . I can’t take this anymore!” He’s still laughing but he’s also still hard as a rock. If they leave him like this, they’ll both feel his wrath soon enough. 

Ryuji and Ann look to each other with wide, shocked eyes and they finally nod in mutual understanding. Ann tosses the bottle of lube at Ryuji and he successfully catches it, grabbing the condom at his side before they both scramble to switch their positions. 

Akira shivers when he loses contact with them, the air in the attic cold against his flushed, marked and heated skin. It doesn’t last long, though. Soon enough, his head is resting on Ann’s lap and Ryuji is settled between his legs before goosebumps can start forming on his body. 

Now that their positions are reversed, Akira takes a good, long look at Ryuji and can finally  _ see _ that, yes, he most certainly is turned the fuck on after all these shenanigans. His eyes hone in on the tent in Ryuji’s pants and he grazes bottom lip past his teeth, running his tongue along it in anticipation. He’s all but ready to pull Ryuji’s pants down himself, but he’s reminded of his inability to do so when he tries pulling his arms apart to reach over to him. He grunts in frustration and Ann runs her fingers through his hair again to calm him down.

“Don’t worry,” she tells him and he looks up at her with doe eyes, “we’re gonna make you feel so good. I promise you.” Her words make Akira let out a breath, nodding.Once she gets that non-verbal okay, she smiles at him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

As Ryuji takes off his pants and lets his cock finally spring free, Ann’s eyes darken as she has one final trick up her sleeve.

“Hey Ryuji,” she begins, watching as the other blonde pours lube on his hand and prepares himself accordingly, “do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you,” Ryuji says with a small sigh as he finally gets the chance to touch his own hard-on, “what the fuck kind of question is that?”

Given how Akira more or less  _ begged  _ earlier, Ann breathes out slowly and resists the urge to ask Ryuji why he can’t be fucking normal and just answer a simple Yes-or-No question with either a —wait for it— Yes or a No. She opts to grin at him instead, “Good. Then I want you to keep going. Don’t stop no matter what I do.”

“Uh? Okay?” Ryuji isn’t sure he understands but that sounds simple enough. He doesn’t notice how Akira shudders at Ann’s words. He leans over Akira and positions his cock at their leader’s entrance and he hesitates for just a moment.

“Akira,” he breathes out, his eyes wide in concern, “You’re okay with this? You good?”

“Ryuji,” Akira’s doe eyes are directed right at him as he gives him the best smile he can muster, “If you don’t fuck me right this instant, I swear to god—”

Ann loses her composure with a loud, “ _ PFFFT _ ,” and Ryuji can’t help but laugh too. Okay, yeah, they’ve definitely messed with this poor guy long enough. 

Ryuji pours some more lube onto his cock for good measure, positions himself at Akira’s entrance and slowly, ever so slowly, presses himself inside.

Akira hisses as Ryuji stretches him, his hands clenching and unclenching in their bonds. When he wraps his legs around Ryuji, Ann pushes him up off her lap and Ryuji holds onto him to keep him steady. He’s like putty in their hands. 

Now fully inside Akira, Ryuji takes a moment to breathe, not expecting it to be so tight given all of Ann’s efforts. He looks at Akira and  _ wow _ . Holy  _ shit _ .His hair is all over the place, face red, lips swollen and eyes hungry. He looks completely  _ wrecked _ . 

All it takes is for Akira to lean in and catch Ryuji’s bottom lip in his teeth, tugging at it with a hushed, “ _ Please _ ,” for the latter to snap out of his trance and move. Akira straight up mewls when Ryuji finally gets going and wow, god, holy fuck it feels  _ amazing  _ the way Ryuji hits him in all the right places. 

“Ryuji, Ryuji, god, fuck, Ryuji, right there, right there—  _ yes! _ ” Every single word that escapes Akira’s mouth like a mantra goes straight to Ryuji’s groin and he moves faster, much to the former’s ecstatic delight. They’re both panting, Akira’s hips rolling to Ryuji’s perfect rhythm. He tries pulling his wrists apart again, and somehow the restriction makes him moan even louder. His control has been relinquished this entire night and god,  _ god _ he’s so fucking grateful for it.

It’s right then and there that Ann, who’s been watching this entire thing and grinding her thighs together at the sight, makes her last move.

She slowly makes her way to Akira, her back pressed against him. He throws his head back in response, his neck fully exposed. Perfect. She reaches over with one hand and grabs the base of his length in a firm grip. The other hand slowly creeps its way to his neck. Her fingers wrap around his throat—

And she squeezes.

“Ann, holy shit!” Ryuji can’t believe what he’s seeing. Akira’s wheezing at the contact, Ann’s knuckles going white as her grip tightens. Ryuji knows he told Ann that he trusted her, but this was  _ not _ what he had in mind when she asked that question. He made a promise, though, and he doesn’t stop moving. He has to trust she won’t actually hurt him. 

Ann lets go of Akira for a moment to let him breathe and the way he sucks in all the air he can, groaning loudly as his hips desperately try to keep up with Ryuji’s thrusts when her grip tightens again, it dawns on Ryuji that holy fucking shit,  _ he likes it _ . The dark look on Ann’s eyes would scare him shitless any other time but instead he can’t help but thrust into Akira even harder when he wheezes again. 

“You like that,” Ann whispers in his ear and they both hear it, “feels good, doesn’t it?”

Akira quite literally cannot speak and it reminds him that he has no control over anything whatsoever— not even his right to breathe. He’s completely at their mercy. He leans further back onto her and as soon as he’s about to see white, she lets him go. He sucks in air once again and he nods. He hopes to god that answers her question. Meanwhile, Ryuji’s about to fucking burst.

“I love you, Akira—” she assures him, “ _ We  _ love you. Go on, let it all out.”

“I’ve got you, Akira,” Ryuji pants right after her,pounding into Akira as hard as he can, “Let it out, man. We got you.”

Ann loosens her grip on Akira’s cock as soon as Ryuji backs her up and when she does, Akira sees stars.

***

Akira isn’t quite sure how he ended up back on his bed with his clothes on or when he got cleaned up and his hands untied but none of that matters. His legs feel like jelly, his arms like lead. He’s exhausted in a different way and he can’t recall a time in which he’s ever felt so relaxed and satisfied. He couldn’t move even if he wanted to. His vision is hazy and it’s hard to see, but he’s able to make out Ryuji rubbing at his wrists and Ann gently scratching his head. 

He wants to say something, anything at all to them—  _ thank you. I love you. I love you both so much _ — but his throat is hoarse and it’s impossible to speak or stay awake when they cuddle up at his sides and drown him in warmth.

***

When Akira finally falls asleep, his breathing even and peaceful, Ann and Ryuji look to each other for a moment before Ann reaches down the edge of the bed, grabs both their phones, dims both the screens as far as they can go and tosses Ryuji his.

> **Ryuji:** so that was it
> 
> **Ryuji:** that was ur master plan
> 
> **Ryuji:** Operation - Fuck Akira So Hard He Passes Out?
> 
> **Ann:** did it not work, my good bitch?
> 
> **Ryuji:** well i mean
> 
> **Ryuji:** yeah
> 
> **Ryuji:** my god look at him
> 
> **Ann:** WE DID IT!!
> 
> **Ryuji:** WE DID IT!!!
> 
> **Ann:** he looks so peaceful i’m so relieved
> 
> **Ryuji:** same
> 
> **Ryuji:** i feel bad though
> 
> **Ann:** ???
> 
> **Ryuji:** i tried makin it clear that if he ever needed anything i’d be there for him
> 
> **Ryuji:** no matter what it is
> 
> **Ryuji:** but he still never reaches out
> 
> **Ryuji:** im not sure what i did wrong
> 
> **Ann:** ryuji...
> 
> **Ann:** to be honest with you
> 
> **Ann:** i think akira is just like that
> 
> **Ann:** i told him the same thing and i’m positive he’d rather die than believe he’s being an inconvenience to us
> 
> **Ryuji:** THAT’S SO FUCKIGN STUPID THO
> 
> **Ann:** I KNOW 
> 
> **Ann:** I never said it wasn’t
> 
> **Ann:** but it is what it is
> 
> **Ann:** all we can do is keep showing him that we’re there for him no matter what
> 
> **Ann:** even if we have to knock him upside the head to do it
> 
> **Ryuji:** LMAOOOOO u ain’t lyin about that shit
> 
> **Ryuji:** anyways uh
> 
> **Ryuji:** not to make it weird
> 
> **Ryuji:** but i kinda noticed u didn’t like... get off at all tonight
> 
> **Ann:** ?!
> 
> **Ryuji:** DONT MAKE IT WEIRD
> 
> **Ryuji:** im just saying
> 
> **Ryuji:** i can like
> 
> **Ryuji:** take care of that for u if u want
> 
> **Ann:** wow, what a gentleman ;)
> 
> **Ryuji:** ANN
> 
> **Ann:** but no really thanks
> 
> **Ann:** i’m actually pretty beat
> 
> **Ann:** and as tempting as the offer is
> 
> **Ann:** if we wake akira up, i’ll kill everyone in this room
> 
> **Ann:** including myself
> 
> **Ryuji:** lmao WOW
> 
> **Ann:** so rain check on the pussy eating??
> 
> **Ryuji:** deal
> 
> **Ryuji:** going a little off topic right now but i got a question
> 
> **Ann:** shoot
> 
> **Ryuji:** earlier, when u did that whole
> 
> **Ryuji:** choking thing
> 
> **Ryuji:** how the fuck did u guess he’d be into that
> 
> **Ann:** it wasn’t a guess
> 
> **Ann:** i already knew
> 
> **Ryuji:** wait WHAT
> 
> **Ryuji:** WHAT
> 
> **Ann:** we both found out by accident the other day
> 
> **Ryuji:** HOW DO U FIND SOMETHING LIKE THAT OUT BY ACCIDENT
> 
> **Ryuji:** ANN WHAT THE FUCK
> 
> **Ann:** wehhh wehhh no ann, i don’t wanna go to one of your stupid spa parties wehh wehh thats fuckin stupid and gay wehh wehhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> **Ann:** wehh wehhhh and im not gay im just fucking stupid

Ryuji puts his phone down for a second and looks at Ann in disbelief. She turns her head to him and winks. Ryuji picks his phone back up.

> **Ryuji:** u gotta be fuckin kidding me
> 
> **Ann:** **❤️**

**Author's Note:**

> what's up y'all my kink is akira getting taken care of and spoiled in every way possible


End file.
